mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Gazette Past Issue 107
The Mafia Gazette Issue 107 Friday 13th October 'THE AFTERMATH ' After the tragic death of our first Don Puck the Mafia world has seen a rise in deaths as the war of the world takes place. The obituaries have been filled with gangsters and Made Men alike, with the higher ranks filling up as quickly as newborn hoodlums. Bodyguards have been falling at the masses leaving the cities stained with blood. The deaths are those mostly linked with either ASDA or The grief stricken family members of the fallen Don of ~Disco casa para il delictivo loco demente~. The majority of the aftermath seems to have taken place in the city of Los Angeles rotating only slightly to other cities. For the most part the deaths seem to be mainly memebers of these two families along with several New Yorkers. The world seems to be in shock after the death of Puck followed by what some have referred to as the “ Armageddon”. The state of our world has many questioning whether the communities will ever be able to regain stability and rebuild? There have been many wars in our world but this one seems to have dominated over anything we could ever imagine. When talking to one of the community’s citizens about their feelings on the current activity and deaths the citizen replied.- “We hold our breaths and say silent prayers daily that this will all be over soon and our world may rest in peace.” Will we send an end to this tragedy soon or is the worst of it all still to come? Only time will tell. We at the Gazette would like to extend are condolences to all of the families and wish only the best to them all. 'SIEGEL VS PUCK – BEHIND ENEMY LINES ' In a shock development it seems that infamous hitman Bugsy_Siegel has left ASDA, if only temporarily. He has publicly declared himself to be a “Lone Ranger” and is no longer sporting an ASDA membership badge. He’s also relocated to Chicago from his old hometown of Los Angeles. Bugsy has been known to stand up fiercely for ASDA, a family his bloodline has been a part of for generations so we at the Gazette secured a short interview with him to find out the reasons for this sudden change. In a brief statement Bugsy revealed that he had left the family temporarily to “concentrate on some out of family matters”. He was unwilling to go in to detail as to what these matters were Bugsy replied “there are things I'd like to do which go way beyond what ASDA currently want or should get involved with so it's best I make this choice at this point.” Bugsy went on to elaborate slightly on his reasons for leaving saying he didn’t think the ASDA name “belonged to some of them currently” and adding that he was feeling disillusioned without many of the old ASDA faces around, but wanted to stress that the REAL ASDA will be back and strong soon enough. The above interview was conducted before Bugsy’s killing of Dallas Don Puck but press was delayed due to this event. This appears to be the business he needed to conduct out with the family. In more recent developments Bugsy came to the streets to explain his reasons behind killing Puck. He claimed it was all down to a long-standing feud between ASDA and himself and one of Puck’s members McGregorTheSaint, known informally as BillyBathTub. This all stemmed back from when his ancestor killed Kiss_This a former ASDA Capo around 8 months ago. The feud between these two bloodlines has continued all this time with each killing the other numerous times. Bugsy himself killed McGregor’s father MurphyTheMachine while a member of Puck’s family saying his reason for doing it was that Billy was always a threat to ASDA and had to be killed before he killed them. Bugsy’s speech seemed to be filled with this sense of paranoia about the Bathtub bloodline and he expressed his disgust at Puck allowing Murphy’s son back into his family even although in terms of doing anything wrong Murphy was perfectly innocent as had not made any attempts on ASDA. Bugsy felt that Puck whose bloodline had been affiliated and a member of the ASDA family for quite some time had betrayed them in a way by allowing the descendent of a man who hated their family in to his. Bugsy also pointed out the blood line had expressed a hatred for ASDA over and over and that by taking him he felt Puck gave little thought to the family his bloodline had once held dear. He also claimed that he had spoken with Puck each time that a member of the Bathtub bloodline was allowed in to his family and that Puck had told him he would keep an eye on him but to simply pretend that he was not one of his. Bugsy spoke of many trips to the home of Puck in which The Bathtub bloodline had been the main reason for his visitation. Following the end of his speech a reply soon came from a descendant of Puck. Unfortunately the Gazette was unable to be present during Puck’s brother Denunciato’s speech in the streets in response to Bugsy. However upon contacting the family’s lawyers they were able to provide us with this statement from Denunciato regarding his brother’s death and the aftermath of it. Sadly he has passed away between the time of issuing us with this and the time of press. "Considering that the reason for Puck's death was simply due to him housing McGregorTheSaint, and given also that McGregor was completely committed to being no more then a family member, I can't help but feel that the death of Puck over this matter is completely unjust" The statement went on to say "All I hear are claims that Puck threatened Bugsy, or hinted he'd attack if McGregor was harmed...it's utter rubbish. Puck only stated to Bugsy that he'd defend his family, no more. Even upon his deathbed, he held no regrets as he told me. Even if offered the same decision, he'd have chose to defend his family rather then outcast a member through Bugsy's wishes" "The resulting war is one which has the potential to be the bloodiest yet seen on these streets with Disco seeking revenge for the needless loss of their leader and most of ASDA being caught unaware of the ensuring war. Perhaps they should have told their members before launching an assault upon Disco." "Although I hate to say it, I really can't see this war being solved through peace talks. ASDA have approached Disco with the offer of potential Peace, but after their completely unjustified take down of Puck, it's highly doubtful that it'll be accepted." After Bugsy made his speech many people from the communities came to comment. Most seemed outraged and angered by Bugsy’s actions and his reasoning for them. Several descendents of the fallen members of Puck’s family were there to voice their opinions as well as people who had simply been witness to or heard of the actions. People seemed to feel that the reasons stated by Bugsy were petty and did not warrant his attacks on Puck nor the killing. As the discussion heated ASDA family members came to the streets in an attempt to defend Bugsy_Seigal and his actions but had no luck swaying the public, screams of outrage continued to fill the air as the discussion heated up. The discussions carried on for quite some time and were still underway when due to some clean up work in the streets that needed to be done by the city, people were forced back in their homes while the work was completed. 'WHERE IN THE WORLD IS CARLOSMARCELLO? ' There have been certain revelations of late within the ASDA ranks, with certain high profile members being investigated by the authorities for identity theft. It seems now that long time ASDA citizen and banker CarlosMarcello and RHM ClaudioBenne2 have been the same person all along. This revelation was greeted with shock within the community as Mr Benne’s bloodline had been actively outspoken against such crimes in the past. Both men are being held by the state for their crimes and have a chance to plead their case to a judge. A source reveals that before ASDA Consigliere T1fa left for a short break she was heard threatening to come back and kill everyone whether friend or foe if Claudio, who many believe to be romantically linked with her, was executed by the state. It’ll most certainly be interesting to see if she stays true to this promise. Furthermore ClaudioBenne2’s father ClaudioBenne also had to be executed by the state for exploiting a loophole in the jail system. This was uncovered when a member of the community witnessed Mr Benne breaking himself out of the local jail. This leads to the question, what else goes on inside ASDA that we don’t know about? How deep does this deception run? Only time will tell but sources within the police force assure us at the Gazette that they’ll be keeping a close eye on the actions of the LA based crime family. 'NEW BUSINESS LICENCES ARE WELCOMED ' Many new businesses are flourishing in our cities following the introduction of new business licences and the clearance of the old, unlicensed premises. The new business licences are subject to a fee, but it has seen money rolling into the coffers of those holding the businesses and a flourishing new trade of wares of all types in our cities. The old, neglected bars are gone, replaced with shiny new store fronts and the rise in competition between establishments’ wares has seen a greater choice for the buying public over where to go and what to buy. No longer will drunks wander from bar to bar in a city, demanding drinks time and again, using the same tired formula of walking in, asking for a drink then never speaking again, because that drink will be charged for whether they stick around to get it or not. Business owners are said to be relieved at the change, and it appears to have been a very welcome one in all the cities that have adopted the new system. Owners can now make good money for a good establishment with many customers, and it is hoped that this competition to be the one that the customers frequent may see a marked improvement in premises and business practices. 'ARRANGED MARRIAGES …..HIGH HEELS OR CONCRETE? ' Comment column. Whether we were born and raised in the old country or here in the Americas, a simple principle still exists. From the time a girl is a toddler, through awkward times, and into being a young lady; females of our families have been reminded of the time and search it has taken to find her a good match. A match for her husband, a friend, a lover, and a father to children blessed by the union. There has been our traditions for thousands of years and has served well for the young people and the families involved. Now, being in the Americas has brought many changes to our people. Some of these changes are good and wise such as more work, new skills, and better living. Other changes are a disgrace and dangerous such as young girls allowed to date someone other than the betrothed by her family. These young ladies are out all night, smoking, drinking in public without even a chaperone. In the old country this sort of behavior would be frowned upon and punished. She would not be fit for any marriage. Some of these young ladies seek out the priest because they are with child and need to escape. Many things about the Americas is good. The educations available are a great step forward into the future, but how can people move forward with always having a foot into the past. What is your opinion concerning arranged marriages? Should the family decide or love dictate to their hearts? 'POLICE CAPTAIN NOT ALL HE SEEMS ' By: Peter Griffin As revealed in our last issue corruption in our country's cities runs deeper than any of us ever thought. But in a turn of events it now appears that the usually reliable Captain has turned on local mobsters and is working undercover for the police. This is rumoured to be in an attempt to save his own skin as police have uncovered his illegal activities in helping to clear criminal's rap sheets in exchange for dirty money. I spoke to a mobster who had managed to escape a trap set by the Captain, they said "As I went to get my money out of my pocket to pay the Captain to clear my rap sheet I saw him give a sign. Immediately four cops jumped out the back of a van on the corner and began sprinting towards me, I panicked realising it was a sting and made a run for it. They chased me for several blocks but luckily I managed to escape." It's unclear at this stage whether this incident was a one off to catch this particular criminal or part of a larger operation against organised crime as a whole. Either way, it appears to be a break through by the police in stamping out corruption that has been spiralling out of control.